Dead
by FictionDreamer3000
Summary: No one could fix her now. Now, she felt destroyed. Now, she felt alone. Now, she was dead on the inside. And the only person who can help her won't talk to her. Sam's life is breaking, piece by piece, and she's ruined her chance at recovery. Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead**

**Chapter 1**

No one could fix her now. Now, she felt destroyed. Now, she felt alone. Now, she was dead on the inside.

But, only a few months ago, everything had been fine. Happy, even. If only she could remember what happy felt like.

It was after Sam Manson had received the first bad news, that things had begun to take a sad, depressing turn for the worse. Although, it wasn't quite the day to receive bad news. The sun was shining brightly, lighting up the clean, clear sky like a smile lights up a room.

The sweetness of the day seemed too perfect, too serene. It felt eerie, but pleasant. What to make of it, Sam wasn't sure, but she could let herself enjoy the day. There was no harm in that. Sure, she wasn't the sun's number one fan, but today was different. It felt different.

Tucker and Danny stood by their lockers, while Sam walked up to them.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sam. You look happy" Danny had smiled, even though a confused look had also inhabited his face.

Oh how much Sam missed being happy now days.

Sam smiled in return as she opened her own locker. "Today just feels like a good day" She shrugged.

Tucker held up his new PDA. "So what do think? It's brand new. Perfect and gorgeous" He extended the word gorgeous.

The silver lining around it glistened in the florescent lighting above them. "It's great, Tucker" Sam replied, smiling.

What was wrong with her? Why was she so happy today?

Danny and Tucker shared a glance, with confusion painted on their faces.

"Uh, Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked her sincerely, but adding a small grin. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're unusually happy" Tucker raised an eyebrow. Sam closed her locker, pulling her backpack back over her shoulder, and turned to her friends. "Stop over thinking things. I'm fine. It's just a nice day"

At least she thought it was. The first step of many that would lead to her downfall was to happen that fateful day. That afternoon.

"So... I was thinking we could go see the new zombie movie this afternoon" Danny said, changing the subject.

"I'm in"

Tucker and Danny looked to Sam awaiting the answer they knew they'd get. Sam had been talking about going to see that movie for the past week.

"Oh, I'm totally going" Sam pulled her books to her chest and grinned.

They headed off to class and the rest of the school day seemed normal, not like Sam was about to have her life change.

Although the news that was to be heard that day wasn't what caused her to feel dead on the inside, it was only the beginning, it would cause a blow, a hurt, that would provoke depressed feelings.

...

After the door of her home closed behind her, Sam's eyes met with her parents' eyes. Anger, slight sadness was written on their faces, like the nice day had already passed, gone out the window, never to return.

Sam of course suspected that she had done something wrong, but couldn't recall doing so.

Usually she was the one that looked like they did at the moment, but today, it had reversed somehow.

"What have I done-" Sam asked, rolling her eyes, crossing her arms, but was interrupted by the voice of her father.

"Samantha, we need to talk with you"

Why had the day been interrupted so? Everything had felt so nice. And not in peppy way, but in a Sam way.

They had taken seats at the long dining table, both of her parents sitting neatly, appropriately, and politely.

Samantha was sitting there patiently, a feeling of darkness clouding her nice day. Not that she didn't like darkness, of course, but maybe, just maybe, she wanted to enjoy this kind of happiness a little while longer.

But the bad news came, and it was only the start of so much pain.

"Samantha, there's no easy way to say this, but... Well...your father, and I... Your father and I are getting a divorce" Her mother said reluctantly, only stretching out the surprise that was not joyful.

Sam was in shock of course, they had always seemed happy, and not just as a couple. Now, well... Now they were the ones that seemed depressed. Now they were getting a divorce, which seemed so unlike them.

"What? Why?"

Sam's eyes were wide, and she felt somehow scared.

Her nice day had crashed. No, not just crashed, it had blown up in flames, tormenting her with the growing, intense feeling of emotional pain.

It wasn't as if Sam didn't notice though, she had heard the fights, the screaming, the throwing of expensive objects. But she had tried to ignore it, like any troubled child would.

Her parents seemed to be explaining, but how could she listen, when this had been dropped on her like a bomb on a city. And the bomb had exploded, tearing her from reality, and pulling her into deep thoughts.

What would happen now? Her parents were getting a divorce. Splitting up. Separating. Leaving her to watch the mess they were to create. Would she have to move, leaving behind her only friends? Tucker? Danny?

Were they going to start dating other people, right in front of her very own eyes that were beginning to form tears?

Were they going to forget her existence? Despise her? Abandon her, just because half of her was the other?

Sam couldn't speak. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to forget this. But how can you forget that which has not yet occurred? There was still a long, long way to go. A long, long road to walk down, to watch everything explode in her face.

Sam's parents were still talking, avoiding each other's eyes, avoiding her eyes.

Why couldn't Sam focus on what they were saying? Did she even want to listen? Did she want to listen to them explain how her life was going change?

Sam finally tuned back into the conversation, only to catch the words of her future.

"I will stay here with you in Amity Park-"

Oh good, she could stay here, right here. Right at home in Amity Park where Tucker and Danny still were.

"-And your father will be moving to California with his... whore" Sam's mother gritted her teeth in the anger that Sam never saw in her.

Her parents began to fight again, filling the large home with yelling that seemed to flood each and every room.

Sam closed her eyes, and tried to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Not here. Definitely not here.

She left the chair, left the dining room, left the first floor.

She walked onto the second floor, walked down the hall, walked into her room.

She walked to her bed.

She sat down.

She began to cry.

...

**So yeah, hoped you liked it! I will try to update extremely soon. Please please please review. Reviews fuel the feeling to write. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead**

**Chapter 2**

The yelling had not ceased for an hour.

Sam had not left her room for an hour and a half.

And she would have continued to hide in her room had the bedroom door not have been knocked upon.

The movie. Right.

Sam had forgotten.

Sam pushed herself off of her bed, forcefully, almost not wanting to even see her friends. She opened the door, not realizing that her face was still red, and was still sticky from the tears that she hated having.

"Hi guys. I- I don't know if I can go, uh- something came up"

A concerned expression grew onto Danny's face. "Sam- were you crying?" Sam instantaneously turned around, avoiding their eyes. They couldn't see her like this, crying, and hopeless. She wouldn't let them.

"No, what are you talking about, Danny?" Sam wiped away the wet lines down her face, and tried her best to not sound like she was lying. Failure.

Danny took a step into her room. He knew that she was lying. She knew that something was wrong. But he wasn't sure what to do. Did she want him to help her? He wanted to help her. Girls confused him so much sometimes. "What's wrong?"

Tucker did the same as Danny, and entered the dark room. "What happened?"

Oh god, Sam hated this. Although only two questions had been asked, she felt as if she was being bombarded, cornered. Well she didn't want them to know. She wanted them to drop the subject.

"I'm fine, will you just drop it" Sam snapped at them, unwillingly.

Sam had to work to prevent the tears from leaving her purple eyes. She sniffled.

Silence.

"Just go see the movie without me"

Tucker and Danny looked at each other, each wondering if they should ask her again, or ignore the situation.

Danny reached out to her, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. At the moment of contact, Sam pulled herself away, showing Danny that she didn't want to be touched, or comforted. She wanted to show that she didn't want them there, although that was a lie, a complete and utter lie.

She wanted Danny to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted Danny to give her one of his comforting, warm smiles. She wanted Danny to make her laugh again.

But Sam also didn't want Danny to see her like this, crying. He almost never saw her cry.

She felt tears resurface, like a plank of wood that just wouldn't sink.

"What happened, Sam?" Danny asked once more. Another short silence.

Sam turned back around and faced her best friends, the crying much more evident on her face as her eyes dropped more salty water. Slight anger had reached her face.

"You want to know what happened? Well, my parents told me today that they're getting divorced, and they don't even know I'm here anymore! They keep fighting! They keep yelling! And honestly, I don't think I've ever felt this abandoned before! And to think that this is only the beginning of this..."

Sam turned back around, facing away from her shocked friends. Tucker's face was saddened, and Danny's face was concerned.

Danny wanted to help her. He wanted to hold her and and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to smile at her. He wanted to make her laugh again.

Danny assumed that she didn't want him there at all, let alone treat her like they were more than friends.

"Sam-" Tucker began, but was interrupted.

"Just go"

Sam hated them see her like this. They never had to deal with kind of stuff, why now? Why at all? Why did they have to see something so unusual to them: Sam crying. Sam had always seemed more tough than this, so much less emotional...

Danny and Tucker just stood there.

"I said go!"

Sam hated taking her anger out on her friends, and she didn't mean to sound so mean, but- she couldn't help it.

Sam wanted to be angry. She wanted to break something, just like her father did during every fight with her mother.

Danny and Tucker started to walk away reluctantly.

They wanted to stay. They wanted to help her. But she would just keep pushing them away. She wouldn't let them see her, touch her.

Sam shut her door, returning to a state of tears.

They could hear her crying. They could hear her through the door.

How much Danny wanted to help...

But couldn't.

...

Samantha awoke at two in the morning, after only recently falling asleep.

All because of the yelling, the throwing, the suitcase being dropped on the floor-

Wait, the suitcase being dropped on the floor?

Sam suddenly became more awake, realizing that the sound she had heard was indeed the sound of a suitcase.

Then she heard the door slam. Hard. The door had been slammed so hard that the walls almost seemed to tremble for half of a second.

Sam got out of bed and looked out her window, only to catch the escaping sight of a man- her father- in his long coat, leaving. With a suitcase.

He entered his car, solemnly, silently. The sight of him leaving gave Sam shivers that you seem to get when someone breathes down your neck slowly.

The car started, and it drove away almost angrily.

He was gone. Samantha's father had left. He had left to be with his new girlfriend. He had left to get away from her mother. He had left to get away from her. His daughter.

Maybe this was all her fault? If she had only worn those horrific pink dresses, and had been as optimistic as her parents, and had obeyed them, maybe, perhaps, they wouldn't haven't gotten divorced, and forgotten that she was there.

Right there. On the second story. In her room. Crying once again.

Oh yes. This was only the beginning.

...

**Alright yes that was short but I'll make it up to you, the readers, on chapter 3. I just don't have time at the moment to make this longer. But the chapters will get longer, and they will get better. Just wait! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
